


Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Fischbach-McLoughlin decides to pack his bags & leave his marriage.His husband, Anti, comes home.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very late Valentine's day fic, but oh well!
> 
> I needed to take a break from BWN, so I made this and it's reaaaallly short. Sorry.
> 
> I'm thinking it'll end up as a series of one-shots or two-shots, though it won't have a specific upload time frame.I'm just working on it when I can't even touch BWN.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Mark stared up in shock, laying against his knocked over suitcases, pain flaring in his face and back. 

“Baby! I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that!”

With a trembling hand, Mark reached a hand up to his face, to the wetness. What he assumed were just tears was blood running from his nose. Quietly, he said, “This is why. I’m tired of it and I-I just can’t take it anymore.”

The light behind the man standing above him looked almost a halo. That, compared with the look of fear, worry, and heartbreak, made Anti look extra beautiful to him and it broke his heart all over again. But Mark refused to cry then. He had started something and he was sticking with the decision.

“I still don’t understand,” the other said quietly. “Don’t you love me?”

He stood up on shaking legs and gave a small smile as he cradled Anti’s face. “I do,” he took a much needed breath, “And I’ll never stop, but I just can’t anymore. I’m tired of living in fear. Do you understand?”

The other was quiet and looked down at his feet. It made Mark uneasy. 

“Anti?”

“I had gotten you a surprise.”

“What?”

Almost sheepishly, he picked up the bag he had brought back with him and held it out to him, a question in his eyes. Mark started to reach for it instinctively but stopped himself. He knew that if he took that bag and saw what was inside it, he would stay simply in hopes of things getting better, but it wouldn’t get better. It never got any better. He had to go. Now.

He gathered up his suitcases.

Anti let the bag rest against his leg and stepped aside, eyes focusing on a spot on the wall.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, then added, “Um, dinner is in the fridge and I got you a new pack of cigarettes. They’re on the table.”

Anti simply nodded and held up the bag again. 

Mark took it and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
